Tigerclaw x Ravenpaw
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Ravenpaw catches Tigerclaw killing Redtail, and Tigerclaw isn't going to let him go unpunished.


**Hi! Today I'm going to fulfill a request that I've had for a couple of days now from a guest. I will eventually get to all the requests I have, so please be patient if it takes a few days! Anyway, here goes!**

Ravenpaw darted through the forest, his ears flattened and his green eyes wide in terror. The amount of RiverClan warriors retaliating against ThunderClan was too many. The skinny black tom had no choice but to run; he was overpowered. Other ThunderClan cats ran alongside Ravenpaw.

He was trying not to listen to the yowls and shrieks of fighting cats coming from behind him. Instead, Ravenpaw picked up the pace, sprinting toward his camp. The noises of battle died away, and the apprentice stopped to catch his breath. The other retreating warriors ran ahead, their paws thundering as they left Ravenpaw alone. An owl hooted nearby.

Looking around, Ravenpaw realized that he was lost. He padded nervously through the night, searching for any ThunderClan cat he could find. As he wandered around aimlessly, he suddenly heard a shrill, tortured yowl in the distance. Ravenpaw pricked his ears. This yowl was far away from where the battle was, and whoever was making it sounded as if they were in true danger. Slinking through the forest towards the cry of distress, Ravenpaw could make out two familiar scents. One was ThunderClan's deputy, Redtail, and the other was Ravenpaw's mentor, Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw finally approached a clearing located behind a towering beech tree. As quietly as he could, he pushed aside the foliage and peered into the clearing. What he saw made his stomach turn.

Tigerclaw had Redtail pinned to the ground and was raking his claws into the deputy's throat. Redtail yowled in pain again and again as Tigerclaw continued to attack him.

"You think you're so great, don't you, fox-dung?" Tigerclaw spat at the tortoiseshell tom, his amber eyes gleaming in twisted enjoyment. Redtail rasped pitifully and lay still. Pushing Redtail's body aside, Tigerclaw began to lick blood off his long claws.

Ravenpaw was shaking violently, and he felt as if he were going to faint. The world seemed dizzy; nothing could have prepared him for what he had just witnessed. He attempted to back away slowly, wanting to immediately report this to Bluestar. The black cat heard a loud snap beneath him. He had stepped on a twig. His breath hitching, Ravenpaw stood still. Tigerclaw's ears perked up. Moments later, the dark brown tabby lunged out of the clearing, straight at Ravenpaw. He pounced on him, tackling him with unsheathed claws.

Yowling in fear, Ravenpaw tried to scramble away, but Tigerclaw held him fast. "Shut up, or I'll rip your tongue out!" Tigerclaw said, slashing Ravenpaw's ears with his claws. Ravenpaw whimpered, but stopped struggling.

"You saw that whole thing, didn't you?" Tigerclaw asked. His voice indicated that he already knew the answer. Ravenpaw didn't reply, dreading what would happen to him if he did.

"Well, let me tell you something, you worthless creature," said Tigerclaw, "no one is going to find out about this. If they do, I will make sure to kill you myself. You'll need to be punished." With that. Tigerclaw released Ravenpaw, who scrambled up to run away. Tigerclaw pounced on him again, taking his belly with his claws. Ravenpaw hissed in pain as Tigerclaw climbed on top of him, mounting him. He could feel Tigerclaw's enormous member pressing against his spine. He stood there, too scared to move.

"Like I said, you need to be punished," Tigerclaw growled. He rammed his member into Ravenpaw's tail-hole. Ravenpaw yowled in pain as Tigerclaw's barbs scraped at his insides. The tabby didn't wait for Ravenpaw to get used to the feeling. He pumped in and out of Ravenpaw at a medium pace, grunting in pleasure. His apprentice whimpered and yowled, blood leaking out of his tail-hole.

"You're so tight, Ravenpaw! You like how hard I fuck you, don't you?" hissed Tigerclaw. A small jolt of pleasure formed within Ravenpaw as Tigerclaw's member brushed his spot. It happened again, and Ravenpaw moaned quietly. Tigerclaw chuckled, digging his sharp claws into the black tom's spine as he picked up his pace.

Tigerclaw slammed his member into Ravenpaw's tail-hole over and over again, frequently hitting his spot. The pleasure seeped into Ravenpaw over time, and he moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Tigerclaw's thrusts. "Talk dirty!" Tigerclaw said to Ravenpaw, clawing his rump swiftly.

"I love the way your member feels in my tight tail-hole, Tigerclaw! Keep going until I'm nothing but your toy!" Ravenpaw panted, yowling as the tabby thrust repeatedly into his spot. Groaning, Tigerclaw came deep into Ravenpaw's hole, filling him up with his seed. Tigerclaw didn't stop yet, though. He continued to shove his member into the other tom at a remarkable speed. "Cum for me, Ravenpaw, you whore!" he said. Ravenpaw climaxed, coming all over the ground with Tigerclaw's member still buried deep inside him.

Ravenpaw sighed with relief when Tigerclaw pulled out of him. As he was padding quickly away, Tigerclaw held him down. "We're not done just yet," he mewed, shoving his still-erect member into Ravenpaw's mouth. Ravenpaw choked on Tigerclaw's member as it was forced down his throat. Tigerclaw began to thrust into Ravenpaw's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Ravenpaw complied, bobbing his head and pawing at Tigerclaw's balls as he thrust forcefully. Tigerclaw came in his mouth, forcing Ravenpaw to swallow every last drop. Panting, he pulled his shaft out of the young tom's mouth.

"Remember, not one word," Tigerclaw hissed menacingly. Ravenpaw nodded, before bolting away from Tigerclaw and running toward the direction he assumed led to the ThunderClan camp.

 **There ya go. I got my internet problems sorted out, so I'll be returning to my normal schedule of one lemon a day. Bye for now!**


End file.
